islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon
Lego= |-| Original= |-| Gordon *'Number': 4 *'Class': "A0" Pacific *'Designer': Sir Nigel Gresley *'Builder': Doncaster Works, rebuilt Crewe Works *'Configuration': 4-6-2 *'Built': 1922, rebuilt 1939 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1923 *Top speed: 100, later 200 mph Gordon is a big blue pompous express engine. Bio Gordon was first built as a mix of the L&YR Hughes Class & A1/A3 Pacific, since he was one the first engines arriving on Sodor along with Edward, Henry, and James. He was first owned by Reggie Lister as he backed him up to get his train ready. He went too fast around the circle of Bluff's Cove and then plummeted on the edge of the bank. Marty McFly called the police and explained about the situation. He was rescued by Johnny 5 and was taken to the mechanic for repairs. The Massive White High Speed Electric Train took over his passenger service for three months. Gordon was currently at the mechanic for one more week, thanks to Nubby for fixing him up. Currently, the Massive White High Speed Electric Train had been working on Sodor until its work is done. But with its accident, Bessie took over and did his work instead. When Gordon returned from the mechanic next day, he returned to work on his passenger service while Bessie returned to Winkstead Hall and the White Metroliner remained on the railway helping out with the trains. A smart, cheeky tank engine, Thomas, arrives on Sodor and there were some teething troubles. Gordon was currently working for his passenger service and Reggie took him to Ffarquhar Sheds. Thomas was tested as an express engine to pull the coaches to Wellsworth. He continued his passenger work while he takes the train from Wellsworth to Vicarstown. Reggie told Max that he can prove himself a real railwayman. Gordon still works on the main line for now. Back at Ffarquhar Sheds, he was oiled up by Max as T.K. Maxx give him his assignment. He was tested by T.K. as well while he will see what Max can do wrong on the main examination. They left for Vicarstown as the signalling controls were replaced by a computer which gave a critical error. His coaches were derailed when the track switched to the White Metroliner's line before the White Metroliner heads in for a collision. Max radioed the White Metroliner's driver to stop the White Metroliner from colliding his train. Gordon has, to date, been the fastest engine on Sodor, but has sometimes had accidents, due to him trying to show off. In the fifth season, his brakes were not working and he could not stop, resulting in him crashing through the Kirk Ronan Station wall. Also, in the sixth season, he ignored Salty's advice about going slow while pulling trucks, resulting in him speeding down a rickety old branch line and tumbling into a field. Though he has proven to not be too big for his wheels and to be useful instead, like when Spencer first arrived on Sodor, he gave him advice about taking on water before going to Maron Station, in result, he ran out of water on Gordon's Hill and Gordon had to pull him from there. In the tenth season, he, along with Edward, criticised Rocky when he first arrived on Sodor and called him "new-fangled nonsense". Afterwards, when he crashed into Edward's pipes, which had fallen off his flatbeds, he derailed. In result, Rocky came and lifted him back onto the rails and cleared the pipes, proving how useful he is. Gordon once tried taking a shortcut in order to beat Stanley to Great Waterton, but accidentally crashed into Ben's logs, but luckily, saved Stanley from crashing into them on the track below. When Gordon was given the task of taking the Lion of Sodor to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House with Ferdinand, he ignored his advice about going slowly over the Fenland, with the result of the statue falling into the muddy marsh. After the statue was cleaned, Gordon let Ferdinand be his front engine and they delivered the statue safely to the summer house. They have since then been good friends. One winter he, along with the rest of the Steam Team, had to find places to sleep, when the turntable at Tidmouth Sheds was frozen, so he decided to sleep there, in the one accessible berth, resulting in him getting stuck in there the next morning and remaining there for the rest of the day. He has since become a more sensible engine. Once, he was waiting at Kellsthorpe Road Station while a workman was painting a telephone box on the other platform. But the man accidentally kicked his paint can onto the track next to Gordon, just as Connor raced through the station, splattering red paint all over Gordon. When Henry saw red spots all over Gordon, he assumed the blue engine had chicken pox. Later, he was filling up with water, he tells Philip to get on with his work and keep out of his way. He explains to Philip that he pulls the express and is very fast. As Gordon returned to Knapford with the express, Philip reverses back to the station as Gordon brakes so hard and tells him that nearly caused the accident. As he resting in the yard, Philip challenge him to a race, as he started races away, Gordon realise that Philip start the race and goes back to resting. That's night, Gordon was not very happy and show Philip how fast as he go tomorrow and tells him to have another race. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Gordon says that Thomas is a silly little engine, making Thomas upset. Thomas wanted to take revenge, but ended up running Gordon's express coaches off the rails. Due to this incident, Thomas was sent away. Later, while he was pulling the express, Thomas nearly collided with him while chasing Sailor John and Skiff. In the twentieth season, he was not ready to leave the sheds as his firebox has not been cleaned out in the morning. As Henry pulling the express, Gordon arrived into Knapford to fetch his train, the Fat Controller scolds Gordon for coming in late and tells him to assigns the goods train for the rest of the day. Gordon was so grumpily as he arrived at Brendam Docks with his goods train, Salty, Porter and Cranky greets him for the day as given to Gordon a train of coal. When he returned to Knapford, he ask him to go to the Blue Mountain Quarry. As he arrived at the quarry, Gordon is still in the bad mood as he collect train of stone, as he fed up his work, so he can going back to the sheds. That's night, the Fat Controller scolds him again for not doing all his jobs that day and orders him to pull the Flying Kipper as punishment. But he determined to prove them wrong and leaves the sheds to pull the Flying Kipper. As he returned to the sheds, he praises him for successfully delivering the Kipper on time and tells him that he can now go back to being the express engine again much to Gordon's delighted, as Gordon returned to pulling the express, he quickly goes to the washdown, as the other engines laugh. In The Great Race, Gordon introduces Thomas to his brother, the Flying Scotsman, at Vicarstown and later teases Thomas for wanting to compete in the Great Railway Show, believing that he is too small to compete. Gordon is selected by the Fat Controller to participate in the Great Race and is temporarily streamlined for the event. However, Gordon refuses to undergo the final safety checks and as a result, the workmen forget to attach his safety valve. Thomas brings the new safety valve to the Mainland and tries to warn Gordon, but Gordon competes in the race without it and his boiler explodes when he refuses to heed Thomas and Flying Scotsman's warnings. Gordon has to drop out of the race as a result. After the Great Railway Show is over and all of the foreign engines (bar Ashima) have gone home, Gordon meets up with Flying Scotsman, who admits that his opinion on Sudrian engines has improved significantly since the race. Gordon comes to the Doncaster Grand Prix with his streamlined form once again and serves as Thomas' crew chief tagged along with Colton also serving as Thomas' second crew chief for the first part of the race. After Thomas takes advantage of a pile-up to let Holly replace him as the number 1, Gordon and Colton are bewildered by what Thomas is asking him to tell Holly, and ends up asking Thomas to take his place as crew chief. After the win, Gordon is back in his true form on Sodor along with Colton and the other Great Railway Show legends to watch Holly and Thomas race around the island. Persona Gordon is the fastest and most powerful engine on the rails and he knows it. He is extremely proud and inclined to boast. He is goodhearted, always willing to forgive, and uses his superior strength to help smaller engines out of trouble. Basis Gordon is currently based upon the so-called "A0", but with a six-wheeled tender. Livery Gordon is painted NWR blue with NWR red-and-yellow lining and the number "4" painted on his tender sides in yellow. According to his LEGO model, his wheels are painted black in the pilot series. Appearences Thomas & Friends: Continued *Series 1: Thomas Meets His New Friends The Trouble With Trains Series *The Trouble With Trains (does not speak) *The Trouble With Trains 2 (does not speak) *The Trouble With Trains 3 (does not speak) Specials: *Hero of the Rails Voice Actors *Keith Wickham (Hero of the Rails - Remastered Series 1 to Series 2 - Series 3, onwards) *Kerry Shale (Hero of the Rails - Remastered Series 1 to Series 2 - Series 3, onwards) Trivia *He is a remade version of Lego Railways Class MT no. 317 on the Desk Railway. *Gordon has modifications throughout the series. This include: **The Trouble With Trains: ***Gordon is based upon a hybrid mix of an LNER Ivatt 4-6-0 and an L&YR Hughes Class 28. ***He has the whistle of the LNER A4 made by Hornby Trains. **The Trouble With Trains 2: ***Near the end of the film, he is rebuilt into a regular LNER A0 Pacific. **Hero of the Rails: ***Gordon gained a number. Also See Him On *Thomas & Friends Wiki Category:Railway Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Main Series-only Characters